Robinstar's revenge
by MonoMelon
Summary: Hawkpaw had died and was reincarnated into Robinkit. Robinkit keeps getting visions of her old memories and realizes that she must get her revenge on Thunderclan. Join Robinkit as she grows, but will she be able to get her revenge?


**Some of you (the four who favorited the pile of dog crap that was the original) will be excited about this. After re-reading through Hopekit's Destiny, I had a sudden urge to re-write Robinstar's Revenge. I'm a better writer now, not perfect, but much better than before.**

 **So strap in for a really long adventure.**

 **Disclaimer- I do now own Warriors! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** Wrenstar

 **Deputy** Fernpelt

 **Medicine cat** Silvermoon apprentice Lilypaw

 **Warriors**

Cherryclaw

Icetail

Runningcloud

Oakfur

Adderfang apprentice Talonpaw

Hawktalon

Doepelt apprentice Oakpaw

Wolfheart

Hazeleye apprentice Mosspaw

Swiftstream

Scarface

Longshadow

 **apprentices**

Lilypaw

Talonpaw

Oakpae

Mosspaw

 **Queens**

Fallenheart mother of Firekit, Greykit, and Bluekit

Owlfur mother to Crowkit, Goosekit, Duckkit, Ravenkit, Eaglekit, and Hawkkit

Vinetail expecting

 **Elder**

Mousetail

Birdsong

* * *

"Owlfur, just look at all of them," Thunderheart meowed. I looked at all five of my kits, panting happily. "What should we call them?" I shook my head in frustration, for they all looked similar. "Well then, how about we name them from oldest to youngest?" he suggested.

"In that case, Crowkit for the small black one," I meowed. "Goosekit and Duckkit for the next two." Thunderheart smiled widely at me, I've never seen him so proud before. "You should name the other three."

"Hmm... How about Ravenkit and Eaglekit," he suggested. I nodded. _Strong names for strong warriors._ We sat quietly before he decided to break the silence. "What about our only daughter?" he asked. I sighed, glaring at the kit with disgust.

That abomination couldn't possibly be my kit, not with how she looks. She was the youngest, but she's much bigger than all the rest. Both me and Thunderheart have short, black pelts, but she has long dark grey fur. And those disgusting claws, I've never seen any so long. I didn't _want_ to name her, she doesn't deserve a name. I turned my head away from her and snorted, earning me a glare from Thunderheart. "Well, I think Hawkkit is a lovely name, don't you," he ordered. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

 _How could he love that monster?_

* * *

"Wake up Hawkkit!" Eaglekit exclaimed. Immediately, my eyes snapped open and I could feel a large pressure on my side. I glanced at Eaglekit, how refused to budge. "I want to go play! The others already left, and I wanted to wait for you." I rolled over, causing him to roll backward. In turn, he cuffed me on the ear and ran out of the nursery. I chased after him with a grin, only to slow down when I noticed the others playing near the warrior's den.

"So what are we going to play?" Bluekit asked. _So they weren't playing at all then?_ Duckkit started to jump around excitedly.

"I know! How about we play invasion on the elders!" The others smiled at each other then began stalking towards the elder's den, while I stayed behind. _I don't want to disturb the elders._ _They should be able to rest after working so hard._ I didn't even realize that I had stopped and was alone in the clearing.

It didn't bother me, though. I was used to being alone, or around Eaglekit. Being alone allowed me to think and enjoy the silence. Sometimes I just didn't like playing with the other kits, sometimes they were mean, but other times I just didn't have the energy to. Or it was about how I didn't get as excited to become an apprentice. I mean, my ceremony is in a moon.

"Why aren't you playing with the other kits?" A voice asked. I jumped up in a fright, only to notice Oakpaw sitting behind me.

"I didn't want to disturb the elders, so I left. Although, they seem to be having a good time without me," I explained. Oakpaw purred.

"I doubt any kit could annoy the elders," he joked. I looked into his ocean blue eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Hey, isn't your warrior ceremony tonight?" He nodded.

"Yeah, me and my brother, Talonpaw, are going to be warriors! I think I heard that Bluekit, Firekit, and Greykit will be made apprentices?" I nodded. _They haven't shut up about it._ "Well, that'll be some more room in the nursery then," he laughed. Then a more serious look appeared. "Hey, can you tell me what it's like to share a nest with your siblings and Owlfur?" I tilted my head.

"Oakpaw, I don't share a nest with them," I said. He looked shocked. "Owlfur said that I had to sleep by myself." His jaw dropped in astonishment; although, I didn't understand why. "What's the matter Oakpaw?" He gulped, glancing at the nursery.

"Hawkkit... You shouldn't be sleeping alone until you're an apprentice," he explained. I tilted my head in confusion.

"But she said it would make me stronger," I stated. Oakpaw growled and dug his claws into the ground.

"What Owlfur is doing is wrong," he growled. He went to say more but was interrupted by a yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Wrenstar yowled. Oakpaw's eyes light up with excitement.

"Come watch me," he whispered. I followed and sat next to Scarface, a powerful warrior.

"Tonight we welcome two new warriors to Thunderclan. Talonpaw and Oakpaw have finished their assessments are ready to be full-fledged warriors. Talonpaw, Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and be ready to give your life for the clan?" Wrenstar asked.

"I do," They said simountainously.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I grant you your warrior names," he meowed. "Talonpaw, from now on you will be known as Talonflame, in honor of your excellent performance in the battle with Shadowclan. Oakpaw, from now on you will be known as Oakclaw, in honor of your excellent hunting skills."

"Talonflame, Oakclaw, Talonflame, Oakclaw!" the clan cheered.

"Now, in our time of great prosperity, we have three kits who are ready to begin training as apprentices. Firekit, Greykit, and Bluekit are ready to begin training. Firekit from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Cherryclaw, you trained Longshadow exceptionally well and I hope you share your knowledge with him.

Greykit from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Greypaw. Hawktalon, this is your first apprentice. You had great training with Thunderheart, so I want you to pass down all you know.

Bluekit from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bluepaw. Fernpelt, I would like for you to train young Bluepaw. I know she won't replace Volepaw, but it's time to move on," Wrenstar ordered.

"Firepaw, Greypaw, Bluepaw!" I flinched at their loud tone, but I was happy none the less.

"Just think Hawkkit, one day that will be you," Scarface meowed. I sent him a blank stare. _Both him and Oakclaw are acting weird._ _He says it's wrong to sleep alone, but how come the other queens are fine with it?_ I shook my head, pushing those thoughts from my mind.

"They're wrong," I whispered. "Owlfur loves me."


End file.
